Péripéties insulaires
by Aki no Niji
Summary: Sur les îles Goto se trouve le charmant village de Nanatsutake, peuplé de ses charmants habitants. Mais ça, c'est la version pour les touristes, un certain calligraphe vous dira certainement tout le contraire... La vie à la campagne, c'est pas de tout repos ! DRABBLES.
1. Chapter 1

Je me lance dans une petite série de drabbles sur l'univers de Barakamon, parce que, qu'on se le dise, il y a vraiment trop peu de fanfictions sur ce magnifique manga. Vous allez retrouver un peu tous les personnages de la série dans de petites scénettes de leur vie quotidienne... parfois un peu mouvementée ! Les drabbles sont très courts (une centaine de mots chacun), mais vous pourrez retrouver des liens entre certains ;)

L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Satsuki Yoshino, achetez ses manga ! Qui sait, peut-être qu'on aura droit à une deuxième saison de l'anime ?

* * *

Péripéties insulaires

* * *

**Miwa**

Franchement ce type était pas croyable. Vingt-trois ans, quand même ! Et la seule chose qui le passionnait était la calligraphie. Bon c'est bien d'avoir un hobby, mais delà à ne jurer que par ça, passer ses journées et ses nuits devant ses feuilles et son encrier, il y avait une limite !

Elle avait perdu tout espoir en découvrant que la photo qu'il gardait précieusement était celle du Dieu de la calligraphie. Et après on disait que c'était les gens de la campagne les coincés !

« Allez donc discuter avec un calligraphe, leur dirait Miwa. Vous allez voir, c'est pas nous qui avons un balais dans le cul ! »

* * *

**Handa, Naru**

« SENSEI ! Allons jouer !

\- Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé, Naru ? grogna Handa. »

Pas du tout impressionnée, la petite chipie se laissa choir de tout son poids sur les épaules du calligraphe. Surpris, il tomba la tête la première sur son matériel de peinture.

« Na… Mais qu'est-ce que ?!

\- Hahaha ! Trop fort Sensei, je savais pas qu'on pouvait écrire comme ça ! Tu me montres ? »

Le pinceau de Handa était resté coincé dans son nez.

* * *

**Handa, Hiro, Tama**

Tama cherchait Miwa depuis quelques dizaines de minutes. Elle avait fait tout le tour du village et aucune trace de son amie. À présent il ne restait que la maison de Handa à vérifier.

Elle avala sa salive, et courageusement, se convainquit qu'elle pouvait rentrer sans crainte. Elle poussa donc la porte.

« Non, sérieux c'était pas une blague ce qu'elle m'a raconté ? Lança Hiro, interloqué.

\- ...

\- Ha tu rougis Sensei ! Fit-il, victorieux. Alors tu as vraiment réussi à te mettre ce pinceau... »

Tama n'en écouta pas plus et fit demi-tour précipitamment.

* * *

**Handa, Miwa, Tama**

Quelle humiliation ! Et dire que c'était Naru qui l'avait vu dans cette situation ridicule, d'ici peu tout le village serait au courant.

« Bonjour Sensei ! lancèrent joyeusement Miwa et Tama, entrant dans la maison comme dans un moulin.

\- Ah bonjour… marmonna-t-il.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme, constata Miwa. Vous devriez pourtant ! »

Handa regarda vers elle, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Bah il parait que vous vous êtes mis à l'art moderne ! C'est chouette, non ? »

Le calligraphe lui lança un regard noir.

* * *

**Naru, Handa**

« Yo Sensei ! »

Handa leva les yeux vers la digue et y aperçut Naru, les mains posées sur les hanches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là haut ? demanda-t-il curieux.

\- J'fais des dérapages ! Il a plu, ça glisse super bien !

\- Hein ?! Mais c'est dangereux, tu risques de tomber et te casser quelque chose ! »

Naru fit la sourde oreille et repris ses dérapages contrôlés, concentrée comme jamais.

« Mais arrête ça, voyons ! » s'alarma Handa, tout en entreprenant d'escalader la digue pour stopper la petite.

Arrivé en haut, il eut juste le temps d'entendre un « Attention Sensei ! » et le _boum_ résultant de leur collision. Arrivé en bas, il entendit le _plouf_ qu'il fit en tombant dans la mer.

* * *

**Tama, Miwa**

« Non mais tu te rends comptes ? Aki m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas se servir du téléphone ! Certes il est ancien mais…

\- Ce type est vraiment incroyable, y a-t-il une chose qu'il sait faire seul à par calligraphier ?

\- Des fois je me pose la question, marmonna Tama.

\- Mais mince quand même ! Il est plus vieux que nous, il a forcément vu un téléphone fixe sans touches ! se fustigea Miwa.

\- Peut être que ses parents sont très riches et qu'il avait un majordome qui s'occupait de ses appels et des tâches quotidiennes. Ça expliquerait beaucoup…

\- Nan Tama, ça c'est dans tes manga. »

* * *

**Tama**

Tama regarda rapidement sa montre et constata qu'elle était bien en retard sur l'horaire à laquelle elle aurait du rejoindre Miwa et Hiroshi chez Handa. En effet elle n'était pas encore sur le pas de la porte qu'elle entendait déjà le tapage qui se faisait dans la maison.

Lorsqu'elle fit coulisser le battant, elle vit Sensei qui se penchait sur un homme blond à lunettes couvert de tatouages. Elle détourna la tête, pour tomber sur Hiro qui se disputait avec un jeune garçon, l'un tirant sur les vêtements de l'autre.

Elle referma vivement la porte.

« Tout ça c'est dans ta tête, Tama. Tout ça c'est dans ta tête. »

* * *

**Hiro, Handa**

Comme tous les soirs, le jeune homme se rendait d'un bon pas chez le calligraphe pour lui apporter sa pitance. Comme tous les soirs, il pestait contre cet assisté, même pas capable de se cuisiner un bol de riz sans risquer de bousiller sa cuisine. Comme tous les soirs, il poussa la porte restée entrouverte à son attention.

Comme tous les… Pour la première fois, Hiro trouva Handa avachi sur sa table basse, endormi, le visage barbouillé d'encre de Chine. Il s'était assoupi sur une de ses œuvres.

Comme tous les soirs, Hiro déposa le repas, impatient de revenir le lendemain.

* * *

**Handa**

Les joies de la campagne insulaire japonaise.

Le typhon qui avait ravagé l'île hier soir avait privé tous les habitants d'électricité, et Handa se retrouvait à faire la queue à la supérette pour pouvoir utiliser le seul téléphone encore fonctionnel du village. Qu'allait-il pouvoir dire à Kawafuji cette fois ?

« Salut, mon ami ! Tu m'as manqué depuis la dernière fois, dis-moi, ça ne te dérange pas de recevoir mes calligraphies avec une semaine de retard ? … Comment ça une blague ? Mais pas du tout ! D'ailleurs la foudre a frappé juste au-dessus de ma maison, je crois que mon fax et l'ordinateur son foutus, tu m'en envoies des nouveaux ?»

* * *

**Handa, Hiro**

« Bah alors Sensei, elle a sacrément morflé votre maison ! Comment ça se fait, vous ne l'avez pas barricadée correctement ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas barricadée du tout, oui ! Le typhon n'était pas sensé arriver sur les terres, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Ah mais la météo de la métropole, on peut pas s'y fier…

\- Oui et bien la prochaine fois, ça serait sympa de me prévenir ! s'insurgea Handa. Et puis elles sont faites en quoi vos maisons pour avoir besoin d'être renforcées à cause d'un typhon ?

\- Hein ? À Tokyo vous ne condamnez pas vos fenêtres ? S'étonna le lycéen.

\- J'habite dans un immeuble antisismique avec double-vitrage, Hiro.

\- Citadin, marmonna-t-il. »

* * *

**Naru**

« Le typhon est là ! s'écria Naru. »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que le courant sauta, la laissant seule avec son grand-père dans le noir.

« Le typhon a éteint la lumière ! rigola-t-elle.

\- Eh oui, c'est qu'il est costaud ce typhon ! sourit son grand-père. Dis Naru, allons voir comment s'en sort not' citadin, t'veux bien ?

\- Oui, allons chez Sensei ! »

Naru se précipita vers le placard, en sortit son imperméable et enfila ses bottes en caoutchouc.

« A nous deux, typhon ! »

Et la foudre lui répondit.

* * *

C'est tout pour cette fois, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Je ne mets pas cette fic' en "Complete" car d'autres drabbles viendront s'ajouter par la suite. Ne me demandez pas quand, moi-même je ne le sais pas ! Mais ça viendra, ne vous en faites pas ;)

En attendant, une petite review pour me motiver à écrire une suite ? Oui, vous avez le droit d'appeler ça du chantage xD


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre de drabbles ! Je suis contente de pouvoir le publier aussi vite, je ne pensais pas le sortir avant un moment. Mais bon, vous savez, l'inspiration ça va et ça vient... ;)

Cette fois-ci j'ai mis un personnage peu habituel en avant : Emi, la mère notre très cher calligraphe. Ne vous en faites pas, Seishu, Hiro, Naru et compagnie sont aussi présents :)

* * *

Péripéties insulaires

* * *

**Kenta, Naru - 1/3**

« Tu crois que ça va marcher Naru ? chuchota Kenta.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu es allé chercher ce que je t'ai demandé chez Mamie Yasu ?

\- Affirmatif !

\- Alors allons-y ! »

À pas de loup, Kenta et Naru pénétrèrent dans la maison de Handa. Il était encore tôt et celui-ci dormait à poing fermé dans son futon. Le moment était parfait pour passer à l'action !

Naru sortit un vieux t-shirt et recouvrit l'oreiller sur lequel reposait la tête du calligraphe. Pendant ce temps, Kenta se munit de son arme secrète, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres… Leur vengeance sera terrible !

* * *

**Handa - 2/3**

Seishu avait dormi du sommeil du juste, comme le laissait supposer le long bâillement qu'il échappa, celui que l'on pousse après une nuit fort reposante. Il était dix heures du matin, le soleil étincelait et une douce brise printanière caressait les feuilles des arbres. Cette journée ne pouvait être que parfaite.

Comble de la perfection, hier Hiro lui avait annoncé que sa mère l'invitait pour déjeuner chez eux. Dans à peine deux heures, il allait pouvoir profiter de la cuisine de Mme Kido, et cela le rendait d'excellente humeur.

C'est en sifflotant joyeusement qu'il fit coulisser la porte de la pièce d'eau. Lorsqu'il vit son reflet dans le miroir, sa journée devint beaucoup moins parfaite.

* * *

**Hiro, Handa - 3/3**

_Ding dong !_

« Bonjour Sensei, vous êtes pile à… Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?! »

Handa n'osa pas regarder Hiro en face, les joues rouges de gène, mais aussi d'irritation. Ce qui retenait l'attention du blond était le foulard enroulé autour du crâne du calligraphe : pas le moindre cheveux en dépassait.

« Je suis sûr que c'est un coup de Naru, pesta Handa.

\- Ne me dis pas que… commença Hiro inquiet.

\- Si !

\- Tu es chauve ?!

\- Mais non, triple idiot ! Regarde ! »

Et d'un geste sec, il défit le tissu.

« Je ressemble à une algue ! »

Ses cheveux étaient devenus verts. Et Hiroshi rouge à cause de son fou rire.

* * *

**Emi Handa, Seishuu Handa**

« Sei, dis moi ce qui ne va pas !

\- Mais puisque je te dis que tout va bien Maman ! s'énerva le jeune homme.

\- Voyons ! Tu restes enfermé dans ta chambre à longueur de journée – même si c'était déjà le cas avant – mais là tu te mets à parler tout seul, employer des mots que je ne comprends pas, et parfois tu souris bêtement tout seul devant tes calligraphies. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu te faire sur cette île de fous ?!

\- Ecoute Maman, je…

\- Oh mon Dieu, j'ai compris ! Tu t'es trouvé une petite amie là-bas et tu l'appelles en secret ?!

\- Hein ?! »

* * *

**Kawafuji, Hiro, Handa**

« Et la mère de Handa est rentrée pile à ce moment-là !

\- Oh non ?! lâcha Hiro.

\- Je te jure, tu aurais vu sa tête ! Elle en a laissé tomber les tasses de thé qu'elle avait dans les mains. La pauvre, elle est repartie de la chambre en pleurant…

\- En même temps, je la comprends… »

Handa rentra dans le salon, un bol rempli de konomon à la main.

« Alors de quoi vous parlez quand je ne suis pas là ? demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Du fils indigne que tu es. Attacher ses amis pour que tu puisses calligraphier… ta mère ne s'en est toujours pas remise ! »

Handa devint blanc comme un linge.

* * *

**Hiro, Handa**

« Elle est comment ta mère, Sensei ? »

Surpris par la question, Handa lança un regard interrogateur à Hiro.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tout à coup ?

\- Je sais pas, la dernière fois Kawafuji a parlé d'elle et je me suis demandé à quoi elle ressemblait. J'aimerais bien pouvoir lui donner un visage. »

Handa réfléchit à la meilleure manière de la décrire, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il était difficile de brosser le portrait d'une personne que l'on connaissait depuis toujours.

« Je ne sais pas si ça peut t'aider, commença-t-il, mais tous ceux qui connaissent ma mère trouvent que je lui ressemble beaucoup. »

Hiroshi sourit à ses mots.

* * *

**Emi Handa, Seishu Handa**

« Je te dis que je n'ai pas de petite amie !

\- Allons Sei, tu n'es plus un enfant. Pourquoi cherches-tu à me le cacher ?

\- Mais puisque je te dis qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça !

\- Dans ce cas, de quoi s'agit-il ? soupira Mme Handa, éreintée.

\- C'est juste que… Argh et puis pourquoi est-ce que je devrais t'en parler ?!

\- La question est : pourquoi veux-tu me le cacher ?

\- Maman…

\- Quoi ? Je suis prête à tout entendre. Elle est mariée, c'est ça ?

\- JE N'AI PAS DE PETITE AMIE ! »

* * *

**Handa, Instituteur**

« Vous n'êtes pas un peu irresponsable ? s'enquit Handa.

\- J'vois pas pourquoi v'dites ça…

\- Quand j'ai accompagné Naru et Hina à l'école il y a… deux heures et demi ? Elles étaient déjà en récré et là je repasse devant l'école et elles y sont toujours ! Quand est-ce que vous leur donnez les cours ?

\- C'est des gosses, faut bien qu'ils se défoulent, répondit l'instituteur en haussant les épaules.

\- Et le programme scolaire, vous arrivez à le suivre ?

\- Le quoi v'dites ? »

* * *

**Emi Handa, Seishu Handa**

« Elle est enceinte ?

\- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ! Je-

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe réellement ! le coupa-t-elle.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, Maman !

\- Pour moi, si.

\- Ecoute, si je ne te le dis pas c'est parce que je ne veux pas te faire du mal. »

Emi Handa soupira de lassitude. D'un geste gracieux, elle remit en place une mèche de ses cheveux et regarda son fils dans les yeux :

« Sei, je suis ta mère. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me faire culpabiliser. Alors pour une fois, laisse moi faire mon travail de maman, et parle moi. »

* * *

**Hiro, Naru**

Assis sur la digue, Hiro et Naru regardaient le soleil se coucher sur la mer. La petite fille ne courait pas dans tous les sens, elle restait calme, comme souvent lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule avec le blond. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi en sa présence. C'était juste comme ça.

Hiroshi brisa le silence :

« Tu sais comment elle est la mère de Sensei ?

\- Bah oui, répondit-elle. »

Hiro se tourna vers elle, la surprise clairement visible sur son visage.

« Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Elle est comme toutes les mamans : c'est la meilleure. »


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde ! Pas trop chaud j'espère ? Je vous sers une série de drabbles sur un thème plutôt estival, mais pas que ;)

Je ne sais pas si je continuerai à écrire pour "Péripéties insulaires", il pourra y avoir de nouveaux chapitres comme plus du tout, donc je vais passer la fanfiction en "terminée". De toute façon les chapitres sont indépendants, vous ne resterez pas sur votre faim ! Et puis ça ne veut pas dire que je n'écrirai plus sur Barakamon, qu'on se le dise... ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Péripéties insulaires

* * *

**Handa, Tama**

« Sensei, j'ai pris une grande résolution. Ce fut difficile, mais j'ai finalement passé un cap : je ne dessinerai plus de manga d'horreur !

\- Vraiment ? fit le calligraphe, étonné. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Tu vas certainement trouver un genre qui te correspond plus et dans lequel tu pourras mieux t'épanouir. »

Les yeux de Tama se remplirent d'étoiles.

« Vous le pensez vraiment, Sensei ?! Je savais que vous comprendriez ! J'ai enfin trouvé ma voie en tant que mangaka, s'exclama-t-elle pleine de passion. »

_Boy's Love, à nous deux._

* * *

**Hiro, Handa**

« T'es sûr qu'elle a changé de style ? fit Hiro, méfiant.

\- Parfaitement ! Elle était tellement fière d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle inspiration. C'est tant mieux, parce que ces histoires d'horreurs étaient vraiment dérangeantes… »

Seishu réprima un frisson au souvenir des planches que Tama lui avait présenté.

« C'est bizarre… songea le blond. Je l'ai surprise hier en train de dessiner, et il y avait une sorte d'aura démoniaque qui l'entourait… On aurait dit une vraie psychopathe !

\- Mais non, tu te fais des idées…

\- Et elle murmurait des trucs flippants ! Comme : « Sors de ce corps » ou « Ne lutte pas contre ta vraie nature ».

Seishu déglutit avec difficulté.

* * *

**Handa, et tout le petit monde…**

« Allez les jeunes, je vous emmène tous à la mer ! »

Un brouhaha de cris en tout genre se fit entendre. Kenta et ses deux copains improvisèrent une ronde, Hina pleura de joie, et Naru se jeta sur Handa dans un « Yahou ! » assourdissant.

« Génial Sensei ! Moi qui croyait que tu ne savais t'amuser qu'avec tes pinceaux, le taquina Miwa.

\- Il a sûrement des arrières pensées… commenta Tama, imaginant le calligraphe sur la plage accompagné d'un jeune homme blond.

\- Bien sûr qu'il en a ! renchérit Hiro, débarquant de nulle part. »

Le visage de Handa se décomposa, tandis que Tama pâlit drastiquement.

« La clim' est en panne chez lui, il veut juste se rafraichir ! »

* * *

**Handa, Naru – 1/ 2**

Trop chaud… Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud.

Impossible de se concentrer, de tenir un pinceau, ou peut-être que si mais Seishu avait trop peur que ses gouttes de sueurs viennent gâcher une calligraphie en s'échouant dessus. Beaucoup trop risqué, et le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Et puis il faisait beaucoup trop chaud après tout.

Vaguement Seishu entendit une voix l'appeler. Ah non, pas question de se lever ! La porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur Naru qui s'arrêta une fraction de seconde, puis poussa un hurlement.

« AU SECOURS ! Le maître a succombé à la chaleur !

\- Mais non, idiote ! Le carrelage est froid, c'est pour ça ! »

* * *

**Handa, Miwa – 2/ 2**

« T'es bizarre, maître. Rester allongé sur le sol de la salle de bain, avoue qu'c'est pas très normal…

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? J'ai tout essayé ! Ma clim' est morte depuis deux jours, tu sais bien…

\- Ch'sais pas moi, va squatter chez quelqu'un où ça fonctionne !

\- Très bien, dis-moi chez qui ? Sûrement pas chez toi, ton père est beaucoup trop effrayant. Pas chez Tama, je ne veux pas être hantée par ses horribles manga. Pas chez le grand-père de Naru, il n'a pas de clim'. Et pas non plus chez les Kido, parce qu'ils m'aident déjà assez pour les repas !

\- Euh… Achète toi un ventilateur ? »

Miwa écopa d'un regard noir.

* * *

**Handa ****– 1/ 2**

« C'est l'heure du barbecue ! »

Inutile de demander qui venait de crier, il n'y avait que Naru pour se montrer enthousiaste à chaque instant. Cette coutume réjouissait la petite, qui raffolait de viandes et de poissons grillés. Lors des grandes chaleurs de l'été, les villageois avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver les vendredis soirs pour dîner tous ensemble autour du barbecue des Kido. Rien de mieux pour finir une bonne semaine de travail, disaient-ils.

Maître Handa était sceptique, mais Miwa et Tama l'avaient tiré de chez lui. Au lieu de cuire dans son jus, il grillerait en plein air, voilà tout.

* * *

**Handa, Naru, Miwa, Tama ****– 2/ 2**

« Mais pourquoi dois-je venir ?! Je n'ai rien à ramener à manger !

\- Et alors ? Dit Miwa, levant les yeux aux ciel, Hiro t'apporte tous les jours à manger, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est différent cette fois !

\- C'est- ! ... Ah oui.

\- On se demande vraiment qui est le plus adulte des deux, marmonna Tama.

\- Bah c'est facile, c'est le maître ! Chantonna Naru. »

Seishu la regarda les yeux brillants de gratitude.

« Tu trouves ? Continua Miwa.

\- C'est logique, fit-elle. Il est le plus vieux, donc il est adulte. »

L'étincelle dans les yeux du calligraphe s'éteignit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il n'aurait pas du en attendre autant de Naru.

* * *

**Hiro, Tama.**

L'escapade au bord de mer fut éprouvante. Naru et ses amis avaient fait les quatre cents coups, sur terre comme dans l'eau. Miwa avait suivi le mouvement, bien trop enthousiaste. Le maitre s'était fait avoir par les plus jeunes, et à son grand malheur, s'était retrouvé contraint de participer à leurs jeux.

Conclusion, les seuls rescapés étaient Hiro et Tama. Les autres étaient rentrés à bout de force, épuisés mais heureux.

« Enfin au calme, fit remarquer Hiro. »

Pas de réponse de Tama. Le blond relança donc la conversation.

« Le maitre m'a dit que tu t'essayais à un nouveau style de manga. Tu me feras lire ?

\- Oh oui, je suis sûre que ça t'intéressera… »

* * *

**Handa, et tout le petit monde ****–**** 1/2**

« Bon anniversaire, maître ! »

Une pluie de confettis recouvrit le calligraphe. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de retirer ses chaussures qu'on l'assaillait déjà.

« Mais… Comment vous avez su ? lâcha-t-il enfin.

\- C'est ton pote avec les tatouages qui nous l'a dit, répondit Miwa avec un grand sourire.

\- Ben voyons…

\- Tu devrais le remercier, commenta Tama, sans lui on n'aurait pas pu organiser cette petite fête.

\- Une fête ?! Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas la peine !

\- C'est triste un anniversaire sans fête, donc on en fait une. »

Tout semblait toujours si simple avec Naru.

* * *

**Handa, et tout le petit monde ****–**** 2/2**

« Je croyais qu'on faisait une fête, où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?

\- Chez Panchi, répondit Hiro.

\- Quoi ?! Mais, mais…

\- C'est la meilleure cuisinière de l'île, et elle voulait absolument se charger du repas. C'est plus pratique comme ça, voilà tout.

\- Bon dans ce cas… Il va falloir que je la remercie.

\- Plus tard, le coupa Miwa. Amuse-toi, c'est ta journée aujourd'hui ! »

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été autant entouré pour son anniversaire ? C'était peut-être bien la première fois.

Il serra fort dans main le parchemin que Naru lui avait remis en guise de cadeau. Sur celui-ci on pouvait lire le kanji « maître », tracé par la petite chipie.


	4. Chapter 4

Il suffit de dire que j'arrête pour que je retrouve un peu d'inspiration ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fournée de drabbles, rien que pour vous ) Il faut croire que les habitants de Nanatsutake me collent à la peau. Ils viennent me titiller quand je m'y attends le moins ! Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que peut ressentir Seishu xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Péripéties insulaires

* * *

**Miwa, Hiro**

Miwa poussa un soupir, accablée.

\- Je devrais peut-être me laisser pousser les cheveux...

\- C'est nouveau ça, t'as envie de changer de tête Miwa ?

\- Bah j'ai remarqué que quasi toutes les filles de mon collège avaient les cheveux longs. Et plus leurs cheveux sont longs, plus la probabilité qu'elles aient un copain est élevée...

\- T'es pas obligée de faire comme tout le monde, et puis j'aime bien ta coupe moi ! lui répondit le blond, tout sourire.

\- Ouais mais je veux pas de toi comme copain.

* * *

**Miwa, Tama**

\- Mais c'est chiant les cheveux longs !

\- Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! rétorqua Tama, excédée par les caprices de sa meilleure amie.

\- J'vais peut être les garder courts finalement... Hiro m'a dit qu'il aimait bien ma coupe après tout...

\- Normal, tu as la même que maître Handa, annonça platement la future mangaka.

\- J'vois pas le rapport...

Tama haussa les épaules, consternée.

\- Et puis c'est de la merde cette histoire de cheveux ! Les tiens sont longs et t'es pas prête d'avoir un mec !

* * *

**Hiro, Naru**

\- Dis Hiro, ça veut dire quoi masochiste ?

Le dit Hiro regarda Naru avec des yeux ronds.

\- Ce sont Miwa et Tama qui t'ont appris ce mot ?!

\- Non. Mais je les ai entendues le dire. Annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Ben voyons...

\- Alors, alors ! C'est quoi ? Le pressa-t-elle.

\- T'avais qu'à le leur demander !

\- Mais euuuh ! Je suis sûre qu'elles m'auraient dis une bêtise pour se moquer de moi...

\- Ouais t'as pas tort... Avoua-t-il. Et simple curiosité, dans quel contexte ont-elles employé ce mot ?

\- Je te le dirai pas si tu me dis pas !

_Les enfants sont tellement fatiguant_, songea-t-il.

* * *

**Hiro, Handa**

Ce jour-là, lorsque Hiro lui apporta son repas, Seishu comprit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait.

\- Tu en fais une tête, s'inquiéta-t-il. On dirait un spectre !

Hiro ne releva pas, perdu dans ses sombres pensées.

\- Mais dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive !

\- Tama…

\- Quoi Tama ? s'impatienta Handa.

\- Ses manga… tu te souviens ?

\- …Oui ?

\- Tu avais dit que ses histoires d'horreur étaient dérangeantes…

\- Ah oui, mais elle a laissé tombé ! sourit le calligraphe, c'est une bonne chose.

\- Non… Maintenant c'est pire.

* * *

**Miwa**

Abandonnée, l'idée des cheveux longs. Passer trois heures devant un miroir le matin ce n'était pas pour elle, au moins avec ses cheveux courts elle n'avait pas besoin de se coiffer. Longue vie aux grasses matinées !

\- Y'a plus qu'à trouver un autre moyen de marquer des points auprès des garçons… marmonna Miwa.

Ses bons résultats en sport ? Pas très attirant. Le fait quelle vienne de la campagne ? Son accent les faisait plus rire qu'autre chose. Son côté comique ? Non, ce n'était-

\- Oh et puis zut ! C'est trop chiant, je préfère la vie de célibataire !

* * *

**Hiro, Handa**

\- Je suis persuadé que tu exagères, Hiro ! Franchement tu as lu les anciens manga de Tama, au moins ?

\- Pas besoin, le stoppa l'adolescent. Ce que j'ai lu était l'apogée du « dérangeant », impossible qu'elle ait pu faire pire…

Seishu fit claquer sa langue en signe d'énervement. Comment Hiro pouvait-il affirmer une chose pareille ? Il n'avait pas vu les personnages éventrés et les yeux révulsés qui emplissaient les planches de l'apprentie mangaka !

\- Très bien, capitula le calligraphe. Dans ce cas décris-moi ce qui t'as autant perturbé, et je te dirai lequel de nous a lu le pire !

Hiro pâlit à vue d'œil.

* * *

**Naru, Handa**

\- Le maître est masochiste ! Le maître est masochiste ! Tra la la !

Horrifié, Handa fit volte-face pour tomber sur Naru chantant sa nouvelle chansonnette.

\- Mais- ?! Que- NARU ! Qui t'as appris à dire des choses comme ça ?!

\- Miwa et Tama ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? s'énerva-t-il.

\- Bah Miwa elle a dit que même si Hiro t'avais dit de pas lire le manga de Tama, t'as voulu le faire quand même ! Ca veut dire que tu adooooores les manga, hein maître ?

\- … Et ? fit-il, déglutissant avec difficulté.

\- Du coup elle a dit que tu étais masochiste. Ca veut dire aimer les manga, pas vrai ?

\- Non, pas exactement…

* * *

**Miwa, Naru**

\- Tu sais Miwa, la dernière fois que je me suis occupée du bain du maître…

\- La fois où il a failli mourir brûlé ? demanda la jeune fille, un sourire en coin.

\- Nan ! Pas celle-là, après ! bouda Naru. Eh bah Tama était là aussi.

Miwa arqua un sourcil, intriguée.

\- Elle écrivait des trucs dans son carnet, et elle a pas voulu me dire quoi ! s'indigna la plus petite.

\- Ah ça… Tu as le droit de savoir Naru, dit solennellement Miwa. Ce sont des recherches pour son manga.

\- Ah bon ? C'est important de savoir à quoi ressemble le maître tout nu pour dessiner des manga ?

* * *

**Hina, Naru**

\- Naru, tu viens avec moi chercher des coquillages ? proposa la petite brune.

\- Oui ! Et aussi chasser les écrevisses ! s'extasia-t-elle.

Hina n'aimait pas trop les écrevisses, mais elle pouvait faire un effort pour son amie. Tant que Naru tenait les petites bêtes loin d'elle.

\- Mais on peut pas y aller que toutes les deux. Comme c'est à la mer, il faut un adulte, s'enquit Naru.

\- Mince, tu as raison !

Elles prirent leur menton dans une main et réfléchirent très fort. Hina finit par trouver :

\- On n'a qu'à demander au maître !

\- Bonne idée ! Tu crois qu'il voudra bien ?

Hina haussa les épaules.

\- J'aurais qu'à pleurer s'il n'est pas d'accord.

* * *

**Handa**

Il a le pinceau en main, le parchemin déroulé devant lui et son geste reste en suspend. Une minute qu'il garde sa main en l'air, fixant avec une particulière intensité le papier blanc.

A force d'attendre, une goutte d'encre tombe et forme une petite tache noire sur le parchemin. Comme frappé par la foudre, Handa replonge son pinceau dans l'encre aussi vite que l'éclair et réitère son geste. Encore, encore, encore.

Le parchemin est plein de petits ronds noirs. Et il a tracé un kanji.

_Gouttes_.


End file.
